1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a system and a process for simultaneously or sequentially reading diverse types of data on single or multiple forms or documents or bulk items like packets of tickets or retail goods.
2. Background Information
FIG. 1 illustrates an exemplary terminal 2 that includes a reader 4 for bar codes and a slot 6 leading to an internally mounted optical reader 5 of markings on a different form. These terminals 2 are found in locations where it is important, if not essential, among other purposes, to identify, verify or authenticate the markings or data on the form and/or document that is being presented. One such exemplary venue is a retail establishment where agents may sell lottery instant, online game tickets; packets of tickets; play slips; and/or other types of lottery games in addition to other commonly purchased retail or bulk items. Commonly, when an instant ticket is purchased by a player, the ticket has a bar code that is uncovered on the ticket. Operationally, the agent typically scans the bar code on the ticket by presenting the ticket to the reader 4, the bar code information is sent to a central location via the terminal where the ticket is verified as being a winning ticket, and authorization is passed back to the agent to pay the player a winning amount. The winning amount of a particular ticket is often found on the ticket.
Herein the term “document” is defined to include but not be limited to any type of form or document, e.g., lottery ticket, game ticket or play slip, and the phrase “bulk items” is defined to include but not be limited to any type of retail item, e.g., packets of tickets, t-shirts, toy, mug, or other item typically vended in a retail environment.
The internal optical reader 5 handles documents by an active drive mechanism. In the foregoing example, such active drive mechanisms are useful for reading lottery play slips. Such play slips have many forms, but usually include a set of numbers, icons, or other devices that are selected by the player marking the play slip for a future drawing or event. One common type is a Keno play slip, where a group of numbers are pre-selected by the player and fed into the terminal 6. This information is sent to a central location via the terminal where it is logged and serialized. The serial number is sent back to the terminal that prints out a receipt slip with the numbers and the serial number, etc., and typically a bar code of the serial number and the date and game being played.
Active drive mechanisms are defined herein as tractor or pinch drive mechanisms using rubber wheels, endless belts or tracks, or vacuum systems to transport documents to the internal optical reader 5.
Since play slips are handled by players, markings will vary, and the tickets may be bent, rolled or otherwise mishandled. The terminal has a slot 6 leading to the internal optical reader 5. An active drive mechanism flattens, securely holds, registers, aligns and carries the play slip into and past a reader and returns it to the player along with a play receipt.
With respect to the Keno example above, the Keno numbers are drawn and if the numbers drawn match some or all the numbers selected on the receipt, the play slip is a winner and the receipt can be presented to the agent for payment. Upon presentation, the bar code on the winning receipt is scanned by the reader 4, and sent to a central location whereupon, if the receipt is confirmed to be a winner, it is validated and authorization is returned to the agent to pay the user.
The active drive mechanism provides many advantages in that the document is held at a fixed, known distance from a light source and the optical imager, it is held flat and aligned, and the drive moves the document in front of the imager at a uniform rate. Such a mechanism, thus, removes many variables with respect to reading a document and enhances reliability in the reading of the document.
One limitation of such terminals is that two separate optical readers are required to accomplish the above-discussed objectives. Another limitation is that the cost of each reader is a significant portion of the cost incurred in the manufacture of the terminal and, in fact, often times results in a 40-50% increase in the overall cost of the terminal. Another limitation is that the use of two readers in the validation process may decrease the reliability (neither can be 100% reliable) of the information being read. Still another limitation is that terminals utilizing two separate optical readers are typically larger devices, which require a larger “footprint” and thereby take up a larger portion of the counter space available on a retailer's checkout counter.
It would be advantageous to provide a single optical reader that is capable of simultaneously or sequentially reading different types of documents or forms, is capable of simultaneously or sequentially reading different types information on the same document or form, and is also capable of performing those reading functions simultaneously with or sequentially to reading bulk items.